theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes of Soviet Ronalds Forever
These are a list of the episodes from the new RMDH Channel series Soviet Ronalds Forever. Season 1 Pilot: "Insanity Never Sleeps" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds throw a massive 24 hour party! 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald, King Dedede, Wario, and Grimace. Episode 1: "Founding Fondness" Summary: Today is the anniversary of Ronald McDonald Hell being formed, so Ronald tells everyone a swell story on how it all began. 1st appearance of Donkey Kong, Shy Guy, Mario Head, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Sweetie Belle. Episode 2: "Free the Pharmacy!" Summary: Metal Mario finds out that his beloved pharmacy has been ransacked! He soon gets his best drug-buddies to track down the culprits. 1st appearance of Metal Mario, Stanley the Troll, Rabbit, and Chocodooby. Episode 3: "The Colonel's Chicken Crusade" Summary: Ronald's eternal foe returns to pillage all of RMDH's supply of chicken and replace it with nothing but KFC chicken! The Soviet Ronalds must put a stop to this heinous crime. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders, the main antagonist of the series. Episode 4: "Celestia's Visit" Summary: Ronald plans to spend the evening with his beloved, that is, until Tirek crashes in to make sure that doesn't happen! 1st appearance of Princess Celestia and Tirek. Episode 5: "No Night Like Party Night!" Summary: Ronald's closest allies drop by to play some hectic Mario Party with Ronald. 1st appearance of Yoshi, Drew Pickles, and Discord. Episode 6: "Sweetie Belle's Sleepover": Summary: Sweetie Belle asks Ronald if her friends can have a sleepover with her, and he eventually agrees. But having a sleepover in RMDH is bound to be full of surprises, especially when a certain pedophilic bear is on the prowl! 1st appearance of Pedo Bear, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Episode 7: "Where's The Food?" Summary: DK and Wario wake up one morning to find that all the food in the cafeteria is gone! Now, they must find out who stole all their food. Guest appearance by King K. Rool and Captain Syrup. Episode 8: "Pinkie's Party Bash" Summary: Ronald wants to prepare RMDH for Pinkie Pie's birthday, but that means getting her out so she won't spoil the surprise! Grimace is tasked with doing so, which will not be easy for the purple bastard. Episode 9: "Freddy's Nightmare" Summary: RMDH is being terrified by Nightmare Fredbear and Springtrap, so Ronald must call in the assistance of a certain animatronic bear and his pals to help stop them. Guest appearance by the Nightmare versions of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, as well as Nightmare Fredbear and Springtrap. Episode 10: "Can You Survive Five Nights at Pingas?" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds discover Dr. Robotnik's version of Five Nights at Freddy's, and they proceed to play it. Little do they realize that the Pingas Lord himself is recording their reaction on camera. 1st appearance of Dr. Robotnik and guest appearance by Sanic and Vegeta. Episode 11: "Holiday INSANITY!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds get ready for the Christmas season, but the Colonel attempts to interfere as usual. This is the show's 1st holiday episode. Episode 12: "Ringing in the New Year" Summary: Ronald and the gang reel in 2016 by looking back at some of the most memorable moments of 2015! Episode 13: "Sweetie Belle's Special Valentine" Summary: It's Valentines Day in RMDH, and Sweetie Belle is curious on who keeps sending her a bunch of Valentine cards. This is the show's 2nd holiday episode and guest appearance by Button Mash. Episode 14: "Burger Blast!" Summary: Wario wins a contest for a chance to win one million burgers. But when the burgers start to overflow in the RMDH Vault, Ronald must find a way to prevent them from destroying the whole area. Episode 15: "Seizure Time!" Summary: Elmo and his friends make their return to RMDH to have a massive seizure, but Ronald and company stop them as usual. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 16: "Squidward's Concert" Summary: Squidward Tentacles loses his clarinet before he goes to perform at a concert, so Ronald tries to help him by enlisting Squidward's neighbors in the search. 1st appearance of Squidward and guest appearance by SpongeBob and Patrick. Episode 17: "Don't Drink and Drive" Summary: Following a drunk driving accident, Tails is arrested and thrown in Colonel Sanders' jail. Now the Soviet Ronalds have to help him escape. 1st appearance of Tails. Episode 18: "Luck of the Irish" Summary: Our heroes decide to celebrate St. Patrick's Day in style! That is, until the Colonel tries to intervene. This is the show's 3rd holiday episode. Episode 19: "Baby on Board! Part 1" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds welcome in their youngest member yet; a baby alicorn! 1st appearance of Flurry Heart and Part 1 of the Season 1 finale. Episode 20: "Baby on Board! Part 2": Summary: Sweetie Belle starts to become jealous of Flurry Heart, but when Pedo Bear starts snooping around, she protects the young princess and starts becoming attached to her. Part 2 of the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 21: "Push Start to Rich!": Summary: Following the opening of RMDH's brand new casino, a weird Mario bootleg arrives to try and rack up as many coins and cash as he can! So Ronald challenges him to the most intense gamble of all. Guest appearance by Fortran. Episode 22: "Or, Is It the Bagel?": Summary: One of the YouTube Poop universe's greatest stars drops by for a visit, and plenty of hilarious antics follow! Guest appearance by Mama Luigi. Episode 23: "Prehistoric Sponge" Summary: The prehistoric version of SpongeBob pays our heroes a visit, and ends up in a variety of bizarre situations! Guest appearance by SpongeGar. Episode 24: "Dongs will Expand" Summary: Ronald wakes up one morning to discover that the Colonel infected all the computers in RMDH with Bonzi Buddy! So Ronald must get all the computers working again before they are filled up with spyware and viruses. Guest appearance by Bonzi Buddy. Episode 25: Scorch Marks" Summary: Dragons soon invade RMDH, and while it is cool at first, they soon start burning everything with their flame breath. The Soviet Ronalds soon call in their leader to get them under control, and possibly out of RMDH. Guest appearance by Ember and Spike. Episode 26: "Burgertale" Summary: The popularity of the game Undertale comes to RMDH, and the Soviet Ronalds are soon sucked into their copy, and must fight to get out. Guest appearance by Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and the rest of the Undertale cast. Episode 27: "The Sweet Stuff" Summary: Ronald discovers that Sweetie Belle is missing, and it turns out that the Colonel has captured her and shrank her down to size. Worse is that he forced Princess Celestia to swallow the little filly! So Ronald and the gang must stop the Colonel and rescue Sweetie Belle from Celestia's stomach before it's too late. This episode is somewhat similar to the Soviet Ronalds Unchained episode "Celestia's Inside Story". Episode 28: "Ronaldmon GO!" Summary: The Pokémon Go craze hits RMDH, and Grimace is determined to catch them all! However, he goes a little too addicted to the game to the point where he mistakes his fellow Soviet Ronald members as Pokémon that need to be caught! Can the Soviet Ronalds get their testicular friend back to normal? Episode 29: "Clown Calamity" Summary: Because of all the creepy clown sightings, Ronald is forced into hiding, leaving the Soviet Ronalds vulnerable to whatever diabolical plan the Colonel has... Episode 30: "Halloween Fun" Summary: It's Halloween time again in RMDH, and Ronald wants to make sure that it's the funnest and spookiest one yet! However, the Colonel soon catches wind of this, and comes up with another Kentucky Fried plan to stop him. Episode 31: "Ronald McDonald for President" Summary: Tired of the Colonel always interfering in RMDH, Ronald challenges him to an election to see who is the best mascot around! The winner gets to stay in RMDH, while the loser must spend 2 days in the Torture Chamber. Episode 32: "Moondancer's Birthday" Summary: Ronald hears from Twilight that one of her childhood friends' birthday is in a few days, so the Soviet Ronalds decide to make it extra special for her. Guest appearance by Moondancer. Episode 33: "Rise of the Bootlegs" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go to their arcade to see that all the games have been replaced with bootlegs such as 7 Grand Dad! They must soon find what happened to their games before the entirety of RMDH is filled up with bootleg games! Return of Fortran, this time in his Grand Dad persona. Episode 34: "Let's Talk Turkey!" Summary: Ronald and pals prepare for a Thanksgiving like no other, but Colonel Sanders surprises them by making their turkey come to life and start talking! Will they be able to catch it in time for the festivities? Episode 35: "I'll Be Hamburger for Christmas!" Summary: Ronald gets ready for another INSANE Christmas in RMDH, but as usual, the Colonel tries to put his 2 cents on the matter. Episode 36: "Super Ronald Run" Summary: Ronald creates a new game for mobile devices that involves him running as far as possible. It proves to be a huge success, as usual. Episode 37: "New Year's Bash" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds prepare to usher in the New Year as they commentate over significant events that happened to them during 2016. Episode 38: "The Big Switch" Summary: Ronald and friends anticipate the release of Nintendo's latest game console! Episode 39: "Ronald in Love: Part 1" Summary: Ronald's feelings towards Princess Celestia reach a breaking point, and he has plans to ask her to marry him! The others soon catch wind of this. Part 1 of the Season 2 finale. Episode 40: "Ronald in Love: Part 2": The Colonel soon overhears Ronald's plan to marry Celestia, so he attempts to intervene and prevent the clown from achieving this goal. Can the other Soviet Ronald members stop the Colonel before Ronald has time to ask Celestia the Big Question? Part 2 of the Season 2 finale. Season 3 Episode 41: "Ronald Gets an Answer" Summary: Last season, Ronald asked Celestia if she would marry him. She replied that, while she loves the gesture he put on, she'll have to think about it for a while. This makes Ronald incredibly nervous. Episode 42: "Grimace's Day Off" Summary: When the Soviet Ronalds head for Yoshi's Island for "important" practices, Ronald leaves Grimace in charge of things back at home. Needless to say, he would much rather watch TV and sleep in than do anything productive. Episode 43: "The Celestia Show" Summary: Upset that Celestia didn't have her own MLP episode at the time, Ronald decides to give her a TV show here in RMDH! Episode 44: "Obligatory Movie Tie-In" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds get ready for yet another smash hit feature film! As the title says, this is a tie-in with the movie. Episode 45: "Welcome to the Hiatus" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds come back from a massively long break. Episode 46: "Super McDonald Odyssey" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds eagerly await the release of the newest Mario game! Guest appearance by Mario and Cappy. Episode 48: "Breaking Daylight" Sumamry: Ronald is awaiting Celestia's nest visit, only to discover something very wrong with her. Now he and the others must get her back to normal, and quick! Guest appearance by Daybreaker. Episode 49: "The Campout!" Summary: Ronald and the gang decide to plan a camping trip for the weekend. Knowing them, it's going to be crazy, wacky, and burger-filled! Episode 50: "Tirek Strikes Back!" Summary: After many months of planning, Tirek finally returns to RMDH to claim it as his own! The Soviet Ronalds must put a stop to his plans. 1st appearance of Tirek. Episode 51: "Rise of Shadow Ronald" Summary: Ronald comes face to face with his shadowey counterpart! 1st appearance of Shadow Ronald and the Soviet Shadow Ronalds. It is also a tie in with the newest Soviet Ronalds game. Episode 52: "It Came From the Cafeteria" Summary: When Wario and DK sneak into the cafeteria at night, they suddenly see a strange creature made out of fries, which terrifies them. Little do they know that it's actually Grimace in a costume, pranking them. Episode 53: "Old Skool Ronald!" Summary: Ronald is having a mid-life crisis, so he starts hanging out with Sweetie Belle and her friends and tries to be all hip! Episode 54: "All Star Tag Team INSANE Wrestling!" Summary: The Colonel teams up with the King and challenges Ronald and one other friend to a tag-team wrestling event! Ronald asks Grimace to help him out. Get ready to RUMBLE! Episode 55: "Secrets and Fries" Summary: Wario and DK think that King Dedede hates French Fries since he wouldn't eat a disgusting combination of fries mixed with burgers and bananas that they made. So they try to get Dedede to eat some fries by pestering him all day! Episode 56: "Cuphead Clown" Summary: The popular indie game Cuphead reaches RMDH, and Ronald's gang gets to meet the cup-headed heroes themselves. Guest appearance by Cuphead and Mugman. Episode 57: "Grimace Kart 8 Deluxe" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds invest in making an INSANE racetrack and proceed to race on it. They even challenge the Colonel to a race! Episode 58: "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Chris Chan!" Summary: Christmas is upon RMDH once again, but this time it's under threat by everyone's favorite manchild, who tries kidnapping Sweetie Belle. Needless to say, the Soviet Ronalds won't stand for his antics. Guest appearance by Chris-chan. Episode 59: "A Fight Fit For a King: Part 1" 'Summary: The King arrives to cause trouble, and he challenges Ronald to a massive duel! Part 1 of the Season 3 finale. Episode 60: '"A Fight Fit For a King: Part 2" 'Summary: Ronald gets ready for an epic battle with the King, but what kind of dastardly tricks does his opponet have in store for the clown? Part 2 of the Season 3 finale Season 4 Episode 61: '"Ring in the New Year!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds gather and look back on their favorite moments of 2017. Episode 62: "Obligatory Movie Tie-In 2" Summary: The Colonel plans to trick Celestia in order to sabotage her and Ronald's proposed wedding. This episode serves as a tie-in to the 2nd movie. Episode 63: "Shadow of Insanity" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds are ambushed by their evil counterparts, who plan to engulf all of RMDH in complete darkness. Can the real Soviet Ronalds outsmart their adversaries? 1st appearance of the Soviet Shadow Ronalds. Episode 64: "Midnight Madness" Summary: Following the events of the last episode, all of the Soviet Shadow Ronalds have been defeated, except for Twilight's evil doppelganger! Now, it's up to Twilight and Ronald to apprehend her once and for all. Episode 65: "Antarctic Antics" Summary: The gang wins a trip to Antarctica, where they meet up with a SMASHING old friend and run afoul of some penguins. Guest appearance by Nigel Thornberry. Episode 66: "Follow That Grimace!" Summary: Feeling sad after Ronald scolded him, Grimace decides to leave RMDH, where he gets caught up in some wacky hijinks. The Soviet Ronalds soon stage a massive search to get their testicular friend back. Episode 67: "Flood Warnings" Summary: A huge thunderstorm hits RMDH and brings massive amounts of rain, but when the rain starts getting out of control, Ronald and the gang must find a way to prevent RMDH from being flooded. Episode 68: "Love Hurts" Summary: Valentine's Day reaches RMDH once again, and Sweetie Belle is about to ask her crush a big question, only to find that he now has another crush. Guest appearance by Button Mash and Diamond Tiara. Episode 69: "A Super Swell Showdown" Summary: When Fatty Bear arrives in RMDH after a long absence, Ronald calls in the world's gayest man and his boys to flush him out the best way they know how. Guest appearance by Fatty Bear. Episode 70: "Back To The Old Grind" Summary: After a very long hiatus, the Soviet Ronalds finally return and decide to take things easy for a while. However, you know who has plans to disrupt their reorganization. Episode 71: "Super McDonald Maker 2" Summary: Following the success of the original game, Ronald creates the long-awaited sequel to Super McDonald Maker, which proves to be a hit as usual. This episode references Super Mario Maker 2 and guest appearance by Mario and Luigi. Episode 72: "McDiet" Summary: Fed up with DK and Wario constantly stuffing themselves, Ronald attempts to put the two fatsos on a diet. Needless to say, it doesn't last very long. Episode 73: "Ronald And Yoshi At The Isle Delfino 2020 Ronolympic Games!" Summary: The latest Ronolympic Games event is about to begin on Isle Delfino between Ronald, Yoshi, and their friends, but it doesn't take long before the Colonel catches wind of the festivities and devises a plan to cut them short. Return of Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis. Episode 74: "Sweetie's School Daze" Summary: With the start of the school season fast approaching, Sweetie Belle tries to think of ways to get out of going, and soon consults a certain masculine minotaur for advice. Once again, Cheerilee and Ronald will not stand for it. Episode 75: "8 INSANE Years" Summary: The gang gathers to reflect on the 8th anniversary of their group, with everyone recounting their own experiences. This episode is mostly comprised of flashbacks from previous episodes of this series as well as the preceding ones. Episode 76: "Take Me Back N. Time" Summary: When a mysterious blue time-travelling scientist arrives in RMDH, Grimace gets ahold of his scepter and ends up sending everyone back in time to before the Soviet Ronalds even existed! Guest appearance by Dr. Nefarious Tropy. Episode 77: "Godzilla Movie Madness!" Summary: Ronald and company head to the theaters to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters 2019 in IMAX 3D, and this time, Sweetie actually gets permission from Rarity to see it! But as they begin watching the film, a far more dangerous threat soon becomes apparent when Godzilla's three-headed arch-nemesis and his robotic counterpart arrive! Guest appearance by King Ghidorah and Mecha King Ghidorah. Episode 78: "St. Elmo's Seizure!" Summary: On the night a brilliant comet passes over RMDH, Elmo and his annoying friends appear on the scene once more and with a ton of flashing lights. As you can probably guess, Ronald and the gang must deal with them. Episode 79: "Who Shot Colonel Sanders? Part 1" Summary: Following one of their many battles, Ronald must uncover a Whopper of a mystery when Colonel Sanders is inexplicably shot by an unknown marauder. This episode parodies the Simpsons episode "Who Shot Mr. Bruns?" and Part 1 of the Season 4 finale. Episode 80: "Who Shot Colonel Sanders? Part 2" Summary: After ruling out all the possible culprits, Ronald suddenly comes to a grim realization that the Colonel's shooter may very well be one of his youngest members! Part 2 of the Season 4 finale. Season 5 Note: In an August 2019 interview, it was confirmed that Season 5 would be the last season of not only ''Forever but also the entire Soviet Ronalds animated series line due to plans for the upcoming soft reboot of the entire series. Because of this, Season 5 has been dubbed as Soviet Ronalds Forever: Endgame and will focus on an entirely new set of villains. It will also be the darkest and most intense season of any Soviet Ronalds series thus far, with far more dramatic episodes and only a few comedic episodes here and there.'' Episode 81: "The Iblis Triumverate" Summary: Following the attempt on his life in the previous two episodes, Colonel Sanders decides to enter a well-earned retirement, thus ridding the Soviet Ronalds of their longtime enemy for good. Unfortunately, a whole new level of evil is on the rise for RMDH, one that threatens to bring an end to the Soviet Ronalds as we know them! 1st appearance of the Iblis Triumverate, consisting of Iblis, Infinite the Everlasting, and Black Doom. Episode 82: "Lockdown Imminent" Summary: The newly-formed Iblis Triumverate launches an attack on our heroes, prompting Ronald to issue an emergency lockdown of RMDH and surrounding areas. Naturally, the Soviet Ronalds' closest allies follow suit. Episode 83: "How the Fatso Stole Christmas" Summary: In one of the few lighthearted episodes this season, the Soviet Ronalds stage a Christmas play where Wario, angry after appearing on the Naughty List, attempts to steal everyone's presents for himself, using DK as a reindeer and borrowing one of King Dedede's outfits. However, little Sweetie Lou Who might be able to teach him the true meaning of the holidays. This episode parodies How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. Episode 84: "Divine Interference" Summary: Princess Celestia ventures out to assist Ronald and company after learning about the Triumverate's attack, but little does she know that they plan to put a major dent in her relationship with Ronald. Episode 85: "There's No "U" in Wii" Summary: Ronald discovers his old Wii U while rummaging about for supplies, and invites Yoshi, Drew, and Discord over for a game of Smash 4 in order to break the tension the Triumverate has wreaked upon RMDH. However, our villains have other plans in store for them. Episode 86: "Clown Conviction" Summary: After being falsely accused of kidnapping an innocent boy from a Burger King, Ronald is thrown into prison, forcing his friends to try and bail him out. It turns out this is all just a trap set by the Triumverate to lure the gang into becoming their slaves. Episode 87: "The Day the Laughter Died" Summary: Pinkie Pie's best friend, the fun-loving party pony Cheese Sandwich, suffers a major mental breakdown after a prank gone horribly wrong, which leads to him being unable to laugh or even smile. The Soviet Ronalds must now consult a certain smug unicorn to help Cheese get back to normal. Guest appearance by Starlight Glimmer. Episode 88: "Pinheads" Summary: To take his mind off of the events that have been happening lately, Ronald decides to form a bowling team consisting of himself, King Dedede, Discord, and the RobotniGrimace. Their bowling skills are put to the test in a bowling tournament for the ages! This is another one of the lighthearted episodes this season. Episode 89: "The Case of the Missing Filly" Summary: After Ronald rather harshly scolds her for misbehaving at an important meeting, Sweetie Belle vows to leave RMDH forever. After realizing that she's disappeared, our heroes stage a massive search effort to find their filly friend, especially given the recent news of Triumverate activity going around. Episode 90: "Soviet Ronalds Retrospective" Summary: In this special "behind the scenes" documentary-style episode, the cast and crew of the show take a look back at the past Soviet Ronalds series and all of the major events that occured throughout the series' run. This is the longest episode of any Soviet Ronald series, clocking in at an entire hour, and is comprised mainly of clips from episodes of Unleashed, Unchained, The INSANE Adventures, and Forever. It is also the final episode before the big 10-part final episode that will conclude the Soviet Ronalds animated series line. Episode 91: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 1" Summary: The Iblis Triumverate unleashes the ultimate attack on the Soviet Ronalds and their allies, teaming up with every single one of their adversaries in an all-out war for domination of Ronald McDonald Hell. With the fate of the Soviet Ronalds at stake, not to mention that of their allies, things are going to get very chaotic. Part one of the 10-episode finale. Episode 92: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 2" Summary: The villains stage a massive seige of Yoshi's Island, Drewland, and Equestria and assimilate them under Triumverate control, forcing the denizens of those areas to seek refuge in RMDH. Part two of the 10-episode finale. Episode 93: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 3" Summary: With the refugee crisis accelerating out of control very quickly, tensions start rising between Ronald and his closest allies, not least of which is his relationship with Celestia, which is in danger of possibly being ruined permanently after a major argument between the two occurs. Part 3 of the 10-episode finale. Episode 94: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 4" Summary: Having witnessed Ronald and Celestia's massive fight and breakup, the Triumverate attempts to coax the Equestrian ruler into joining their side by assuring her they'll never betray her. Unbeknownst to her, this is just a ruse to lure her into fusing with the notorious leader of the dictatorship himself, Iblis! Part four of the 10-episode finale. Episode 95: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 5" Summary: Ronald, having deeply regretted his argument with Celestia and learning about her kidnapping, decides that enough is enough and organizes a massive resistance effort, consisting of all of the Soviet Ronalds, Soviet Yoshis, and Barney Bunch members as well as a vast majority of the ponies, Transformers, and kaiju. Their combined effort immensely increases the motivation to defeat the Triumverate. Part 5 of the 10-episode finale. Episode 96: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 6" Summary: When word of the resistance's uprising reaches the Triumverate, they immediately initiate an enormous offensive operation to meet their enemies on the battlefield. It is here that Celestia finally realizes the plan to fuse her with Iblis and attempts to escape. Part 6 of the 10-episode finale. Episode 97: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 7" Summary: After many months of preparations, the two sides set out to meet each other on the battlefield, and Celestia manages to reunite and reconcile with Ronald. However, the resistance is unaware of just how massive and unprecedented the impending fight will really be, which the Triumverate plans to take advantage of and ambush them unexpectedly. Part 7 of the 10-episode finale. Episode 98: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 8" Summary: At last, the two factions come face to face on the massive plains north of RMDH, and what follows is a war that breaks the sheer boundaries of insanity, courage, stamina, and most of all, justice for the lands the Triumverate has conquered. The War of Insanity has finally begun! Part 8 of the 10-episode finale. Episode 99: "Soviet Ronalds Endgame: Part 9" Summary: It all comes down to this: the ultimate showdown between Ronald McDonald and Iblis itself. The fate of Ronald McDonald Hell hangs in the balance as our hero makes one final stand against this utter personification of evil. Who will win? Stay tuned and find out. Part 9 of the 10-episode finale. Episode 100: "Long Live Insanity: Remembering the Soviet Ronalds" Summary: The war is over, the Iblis Triumverate is vanquished forever, all of the lands they had conquered are liberated, and most importantly, the Soviet Ronalds and their allies are victorious and have saved Ronald McDonald Hell from total obliteration. This leaves Ronald with a very difficult decision: should he finally tie the knot with Celestia and retire his beloved group? This is the final episode of Forever, the epic 10-episode Endgame saga, and the entire Soviet Ronalds animated line as a whole. Category:TV Shows Category:List of Episodes Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel